ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Neshomeh/Archive
This is an archive of old conversations from Neshomeh's Talk page. Please don't edit this if you are not Neshomeh. Beta-reading Hey Nesh. So, I was about to send you my file of me an Guvnor's mission, which we finally finished, and I did an ititial run through of it for errors, and was about to send it to youu for betaing, when I realised that I didn't have anyway to actually send it to you. Could I get your email?Caddy 08:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's listed on my user page, actually. Under "Contact." {= ) ~Neshomeh 18:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::A-heh, where did that come from? >.> ::Feeling like a hoser now. Caddy 19:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Out of curiosity, why "hoser"? ~Neshomeh 22:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Well, hoser is just something I picked up a whiel ago. See, when I first finished my fanfic I was going to use for my Permission Request, I stayed up all night finishing it, and the next day, when telling people this, Bryn called em a hoser. So, when ever I do something ridiculously silly, I am a hoser. :::Caddy 21:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Beta-reading request Good day, My first story is nearing completion, and I'm thinking of posting it within the next two weeks provided schoolwork doesn't completely smother my schedule. I'd like to request your beta-reading services in order to iron out any mistakes that still might be present in my piece and to have a second opinion on what I've written. Cheers, SeaTurtle22 06:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC) : Sure, I should be able to. The only potential issue is that I'll be busy this coming weekend (the 13th-15th), so if I don't have it well before then it'll have to wait until after, but go ahead and e-mail me whenever you're ready. All the information is on my user page. :~Neshomeh 16:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Questions and Other Stuff How do you add categories to the images? :The same way you do it while you're editing a page. Image articles don't have the quick-add bit that regular articles have, so you have to click "Edit", then use the bar that appears at the bottom of the editing window. :Alternately, when first uploading an image, you can type Category:Agent Images or whatever category is appropriate into the summary field. :Oh, and don't forget to sign comments on talk pages with four tildes. {= ) ~Neshomeh 17:25, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. Miah 79 19:30, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I know I've been playing with the wiki a lot lately, and that you've been going back and correcting a lot of stuff that isn't quite right. I think I'm seeing some patterns. First is the capitalization issue you mentioned on the editing help page, which I apparently still have a habit of doing; second, not putting a bolded definition of the term on the first line of a page. (Also, the awkward grammar on the quarantine theory. Thanks for cleaning that up.) Is there anything else I need to be aware of, so you don't have to tweak my edits so much?--Chaoticidealism 04:01, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Those were the main ones, I think--those and adding categories. I'm just glad you noticed without me having to leave an embarrassing note on your page spelling it out at you, really. Most wiki issues are those of noticing what's gone before and realizing why. {= ) ~Neshomeh 17:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know how to delete an image--I uploaded one with a bad filename on it, and then re-uploaded with a proper filename. Can you delete the badly-named version? It's "Photo11.jpg". Should be on the recent activity page.--Chaoticidealism 20:05, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sure, I can do that. In the future, though, it's possible to move image files to new names the same way you do with normal pages. I think anyone can do that, but I'm not sure. ~Neshomeh 00:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) 'Why this page didn't exist already, I do not know. It can probably be improved yet.' But we already had a Canon Character page...? -'posted by JulyFlame at' 04:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if you want to get technical, the page did exist previously, but it was a redirect to the Canon Characters category. Not quite the same thing. ~Neshomeh 04:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Strange. I have no idea why it had been turned into a redirect when it already had a stubby page. Especially apparently by me, no less. -'posted by JulyFlame at' 04:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: Probably because we had no standardization and nobody knew what they were doing at the time. {= ) Though, it looks like Sara first made it a redirect, not you. But whatev, it's a page again now. ~Neshomeh 04:44, October 27, 2011 (UTC) My mistake. Good point. I'll see if I can find it where she implicitly said it and set the source. One thing to note is the the meters length were actually contradicted in several other places in the books. As for the misspelling of Ms. McCaffrey's name, there is no excuse for that. Fail on my part.--Zervziel 04:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Meters vs Feet redux I have been searching for a direct quote from a credible source. So far all I've found is that her saying that it was supposed to be feet instead of meters is undisputed. What supports the feet measurement is ruth is stated to be comparable in size and stature to a large runner beast (horse) and that ruth was about a third of Ramoth's length. factoring in ruth's tail and neck length that puts him conservatively at about 15 feet. Simple math put's Ramoth at 45 which is the about the same size as the largest Tyrannosaurus Rex. That's all I've found so far, but I'll keep my eye out for anything concrete.--Zervziel 01:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Concerning recolors and the sonic image etc etc In the hailstorm of dispute over the use of examples versus fake examples blah blah... what did you guys want me to do? I'll do what you say, though I still think that attributing a single (real) pictoral example on the Duplicate Sue page is sample error, while using a representative example on the Sonic page itself would be more appropriate. If 'Plink' no longer flies, here's a specific example we can use on the page that is a real-life example of a 'duplicate' versus a single doofy fan's example of it: http://www.crunchgear.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/china_gundam.jpg That's the 'Chinese Gundam' that was built. It was later changed to look like this: http://www.crunchgear.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/4prcm.jpg Would that be acceptable? Do you want me to put the specific example back on the Sonic page? I think you and July objected to different things for different reasons and on the whole it was unclear to me exactly who did not want what, where, on which page, etc. etc. Thanks! Aster Corbett 13:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I have been thinking about this, and I think it got to be more of a big deal than it actually is due to all the miscommunication. The only actual issue raised was "does it look suspicious if we say it's wrong to use a real example in one place but then turn around and do just that in another?" I think the answer to that came out to be "no," since the point isn't that we're protecting anyone by using a fake example, but rather giving a more comprehensive look at what goes on than a single real example could provide. Yes? ~Neshomeh 17:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Myees, I get your drift. I will now chill the heck out about it and move on to other pages in need of renovation. *skips off merrily*Aster Corbett 19:32, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Email Sent an email to you, since I don't see you online otherwise. -'posted by JulyFlame at' 20:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Question about bad-fics. If I'm cruising about FFnet and I find a badfic or a fanfiction with potential to go down the crapper at astonishing speeds, where should it go? --Zervziel 08:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) British English vs American English Out of curiosity, I seem to remember there being an agreement over not correcting British English or American English to the others? -'posted by July at' 00:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Correct; however, there are in place with regards to keeping things consistent at least page-wise, so correcting aberrations in usage on a given page is appropriate. ~Neshomeh 04:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Apologies I kinda used the Sandbox without your permission. I wasn't thinking that time, and didn't quite get the fact that I should have just edited the Celebrian page and allowed others to review (or remove) it. Sorry about that.WikiM 17:15, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main The reason being as the right hand column has to have an ad in it's place. - Wagnike2 20:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :* I do find it unfortunate too in my personal opinion, yet it's sadly the policy that Wikia has implemented. It sadly can't be moved. - Wagnike2 21:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) 'About Lana's page' I thought that the thing about her not appearing on her own wouldn't fit, because the Travels interlude was all about her and Narav. I'm... not really sure why I played with the formatting. I'll go fix that. Karrin Blue 18:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : From my standpoint, the trouble is that "Travels" is the only story specifically about her. It's her page, but three out of four links go to stories about other agents, and it's not clear why. My goal is to prevent confusion, so if you don't like the note at the top, might I suggest writing different stuff in the summaries, mentioning what Lana actually does in each story? You can use the format used elsewhere all over the site to indicate that these are Ari and Tera stories (especially the missions) while also giving potential readers a clue about what they have to do with Lana. : This goes for Narav, too, and any other secondary character pages. : ~Neshomeh 19:07, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh, I see your point. I added a bit of extra stuff in the summary for her page. If you think that's an effective way to do it, then I'll add it to the other secondary pages. :: Karrin Blue 19:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: I don't think you need an extra level of indentation; you can put the added notes on the same line a the rest of the summary. Otherwise, though, that'll do. {= ) Watch out for SPaG, though, and don't forget quotes for short works (i.e. missions). I'm making it my goal to edit every single page for this, so the fewer I have to worry about, the better! ::: ~Neshomeh 19:33, March 8, 2012 (UTC)